aliens, synonymous to blasphemy
by qweety
Summary: Hagakure squints into the telescope lens, while Hanamura relaxes, yawning softly.


**pairings? mainly hagakure/hanamura, but a friendship of hagakure/oowada is here! (hair bros more like Hella) pre despair obviously**

* * *

Since the '_hamburger incident_,' Yasuhiro Hagakure was never able to live it down. He groans when Oowada teases him about it, giving him a toothy grin and snorting when the wild haired man covers his ears in reply. Hagakure rolls his eyes and elbows the biker in the gut, causing him to bark out a laugh and fall onto the floor of his room, tumbling off of the bed.

"Y'know, you really are something, Hagakure. What sorta guy thinks their hamburger got abducted by aliens?" The lavender eyed male says, sniffling from laughing so hard. He discards his biker jacket, surprisingly hanging it up and not tossing it to the floor. Hagakure sighs, but the corners of his mouth are starting to twitch into a smile.

"I dunno, man… beats me."

"Aw, don't pull that look on me now! That burger was probably bad, anyway." Mondo remarks, walking up to the slouching twenty-one year old and patting him on the back.

"No shit." A defeated breath escapes his lips and Oowada plops right down next to him. He playfully nudges Hagakure with his head, golden pompadour mashing into his messy brown locks. The brown eyed man gives his friend a shaky laugh and slams his back against the mattress, body bouncing just a little bit. Oowada watches how his chest moves with his breathing, and when the lump in his throat disappears when he swallows and shuts his eyes.

"You wanna ride?" Oowada asks, getting back up again to dig through his closet for helmets. He hasn't worn once since awhile, but it is mandatory for the law. After searching through multiple piles of clothing, he finds them, a slick black color and a bit dusty. He brushes off the particles with the back of his hand, and they disappear in the air in clumps.

"Mmh, sure." The fortune teller replies, strained eyes still closed shut. He slowly sits up, propping himself with his elbows. After getting off of the bed, he takes the helmet and swings his backpack over his shoulder, and they head out.

They were greeted by Chuck at the door, wagging his tail happily at his two friends. Oowada chuckles and kneels down to pet him, scratching him in between the ears. Hagakure smiles down at him, and the maltese barks, nails tapping against the floor as he crawls away.

This was normally the routine. After school, Hagakure would stay at Mondo's house for awhile and then he would take the wild haired man home on his bike. That was normally how their friendship started, but they were assigned the same bus on a field trip to some local exhibit.

The students sat in their seats. Hagakure wanted to sit with Asahina, just for the sake of having female company, but suddenly a buff student, wearing a long coat and hair styled into a pompadour sits next to him. He pulls a slingshot out of his pocket, a few crumpled paper balls in the other.

The student flings the paper at a sharp haired boy, eyes bright red and posture so straight cooked noodles couldn't compare. He snickers and Hagakure slightly smirks, looking to the side to see his reaction.

Ishimaru is fuming, tears begging to be released from his eyes. "Excuse me, but do you realize how dangerous that is?" He spits, fists clenching. Oowada just rolls his eyes and headlocks him, at the edge of his seat.

"Boy at the back. Quit it," the bus driver announces, looking in the mirror. Mondo lets him go and he high-fives Hagakure, grinning.

"Name's Oowada Mondo. You?"

"Hagakure. Nice shot, Oowada-chi."

"Thanks."

The boy in front of Hagakure puts on his helmet, and his golden pompadour pops right in, confusing the brown eyed male. He puts his helmet on as well, untamed locks sticking from the bottom.

Oowada swings a leg around the motorcycle, gesturing for Yasuhiro to hop on. He does, and the engines immediately start to roar, and a puff of smoke comes from behind them, as they zoom away. People, shops, most of the neighborhood and city are fuzzy to him, but it feels like they're going so fast they're going to the second dimension. "Slow down!" He yells, but it was muffled by the old sounds that the bike made.

"Sorry!" He yells back, but doesn't slow down. The wheels stop rolling as they reach Hagakure's apartment complex, and he hops off, giving him the helmet.

"See ya later." Mondo says, as he zooms away, coat waving in the wind. Hagakure looks at he becomes smaller and smaller, shrinking in size.

The tanned male crashes onto his creaky bed, and his phone rings. An unidentifiable number comes on, and Hagakure hesitantly presses the answer button. A familiar, suggestive voice comes on.

"Hey, Hagakure-kun! You don't suppose joining me on a _romantic picnic_ tonight, say, seven P.M.?"

"Uh, well… sure, I guess! You're Hanamura-chi, huh?"

"You got that right. Try not to be late, alright?"

"I'll try," he laughs, rubbing the back of his worn out neck. He hangs up, and looks at the ceiling, wondering what the chef has in store for the wild haired male.

He's dressed like he was before, but Hanamura has a suit on. He coughs into his fist, and his date huffs, smiling as he looks up at the taller male. "Hi, you look stunning," he cheesily compliments, grabbing his bony wrist and dragging him. "Let's go."

The walk to wherever he's leading him is quiet. Maybe the chef doesn't know where the destined location is. Maybe it's just the lack of formal attire Hagakure's wearing. Teruteru's cheeks, a rosy red, begin to deepen when Hagakure starts to hold his hand, and the chef hums, managing to keep his cool. '_Since I'm so good with the ladies, I must contain myself around men, eh?_' Hanamura thinks, chuckling to himself.

They reach a park, and there's a large cloth spread across the grass, assortments of food scattered about. Childish juice boxes are placed on each end of the cloth, flavor of 'mixed fruits' labeled onto the packaging. '_I need to teach Sonia-san beverage etiquette_,' he thinks, pinching the bridge of his button nose.

"This is nice," Hagakure, voice kind of weary says, politely sitting down. Sonia rushes into the scene and sets up a telescope, smiling at the tanned male.

"I rightfully wish you luck on your date, Hagakure-san!" Sonia salutes Hanamura and he giggles, sitting in front of his date. After the princess leaves, Hagakure leans over to squint into the telescope lens, while Hanamura relaxes, yawning softly. The stars, twinkling, and possibility of UFO's and flying saucers, also glimmering.

He smiles, and grabs a sandwich that was wrapped in tin foil, digging his teeth through the toast and ingredients. Tangy mustard touches his tongue, and he swallows, ripping the straw from his juice box and sticking it into the labeled part.

It was childish in concept, but it was entertaining at the very most, stargazing and eating a vine of grapes.

"Hanamura-chi… thank you." Theres a twinkle in his eyes as he smiles at the smaller chef, causing him to blush and run a comb through his side pompadour.

"Well, of course… it's a pleasure," Teruteru coyly smirks, casually crossing his arms.


End file.
